Dynasty Chatroom
by DynastyWarriorsFan6294
Summary: When Zuo Ci creates a chatroom, what sort of crazy conversations will the warriors have? Rated T just in case. Contains some but not much minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. End of story, goodbye, the end. No questions, more reading! And reviewing! You will do as I say!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MagicMan has logged in

Zhongda has logged in

BacProblm has logged in

HndsmMn has logged in.

HndsmMn: Vwls rn't wrkng

Zhongda: Mwahahahahaha!

HndsmMn: Wht?

Zhongda: I sent a virus!

HndsmMn: BRB!

HndsmMn has logged out

MagicMan: Welcome to my chat room.

HeroOfChaos has logged in

HeroOfChaos: Nooooo! Its Zuo Ci!

MagicMan: Become a Taoist, Cao Cao.

HeroOfChaos: Never!

HeroOfChaos has logged out

MagicMan: Well, I failed again. I'll go pester him.

HndsmMn has logged in

HndsmMn: I fixed it!

Zhongda: Curses!

MagicMan has logged out

SleepyDragon has logged in

SleepyDragon: SleepingDragon was taken and they don't allow numbers in usernames.

Zhongda: Go 2 slp, go 2 slp

SleepyDragon: Hmph.

Zhongda: Just dont crush the castl!

BacProblm: LOL

SleepyDragon: Not funny.

Zhongda: OMG how do u do tht

BacProblm: capital L, O, L

Zhongda: LOL wow cool. LOL

SleepyDragon: I dont need 2 teach u tht then

Zhongda: No u don't Liang

SleepyDragon: Dont cll me tht

Zhongda: LOL

SleepyDragon: Im called Dead Zhuge

HndsmMn: a dead zhuge scares away a lving Zhongda!

Zhongda: Im not scared

Zhongda has logged out

BacProblm: LOL LOL LOL faces :D :) :(

BacProblm: damn dont work

BenEvelontRuler has logged in

BenEvelontRuler: With dis name peeps think im called Ben Evelont. They get da ruler bit right, except xu zhu, who trys to msure with me.

SleepyDragon: LOL whend you come gangsta

BenEvelontRuler: its my ben evelont disgise LOL sima yi out back screaming bout dead zhuge and zhongda

HndsmMn: we playd a trik, glad u noticd LOL

BenEvelontRuler: zhuge taught me LOL , pang told me faces dont frellin work

BacProblm: i no suks dont it

BenEvelontRuler: LOL duh

ZhanGay has logged in

ZhanGay: Zhou Yu is butiful

HndsmMn: thought i lost im :O

HndsmMn: frell it dont work

ZhanGay: where is yi?

BenEvelontRuler: in my back garden

ZhanGay: ill get im

ZhanGay has logged out

SleepyDragon: is he?

BenEvelontRuler: yep bein garded by 5 tiger genrals

HndsmMn: LOL

BacProblm: ;D

BacProblm: y init frellin workin??!!

BenEvelontRuler: acordin to zhuge nout works but lol does work

BacProblm: lol g2g LOL

BenEvelontRuler: by

BacProblm has logged out

OldMan has logged in

BenEvelontRuler: Huang zhong i thought u were gardin sima

OldMan: u thought rong we let zhang he hav im

SleepyDragon: dam u I would torture him to death LOL hahaha

BenEvelontRuler: g2g got a council wit shu

BenEvelontRuler has logged out

OldMan has logged out

SleepyDragon has logged out

HndsmMn: dam i might aswell go 2

HndsmMn: i need da loo neway

HndsmMn: am i talkin 2 myself?

HndsmMn: i am arnt i

HndsmMn: il stop

HndsmMn: by me

HndsmMn has logged out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END  
Got any ideas for chapters or usernames, please review. You get special mention!

Review Below

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like in the last chapter, I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS

Review Replies:

Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: Half the time it was going to be smiley faces but they don't work.

a n t i p a t h y S Y S T E M: Sorry about that, but it is a chatroom.

aicornduong: More Wu people in this chapter then.

KaruTaku: Thanks for the comments.

Character List (It has been asked for):

MagicMan: Zuo Ci

Zhongda: Sima Yi

BacProblm: Pang Tong

HndsmMn: Zhou Yu (Sima Yi's virus was on the computer when Zhou Yu made the account and didn't realise until too late)

HeroOfChaos: Cao Cao

SleepyDragon: Zhuge Liang

BenEvelontRuler: Liu Bei (Benevolent Ruler, spelt wrong)

ZhanGay: Zhang He (This is my friend's nickname for him)

OldMan: Huang Zhong

PyroNinja: Lu Xun

LilConkeror: Sun Ce (Little Conqueror)

TomBuoy: Sun Shang Xiang

PiratWanabe: Xiahou Dun

Pirateatingtiger: Sun Jian (he started to make a name for himself by defeating pirates)

NauqNus: Sun Quan

StrategistInABook: Lu Meng

SilentExKatanaGuy: Zhou Tai

BARBARIAN: Wei Yan

GodOWar: Guan Yu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PyroNinja has logged in

LilConkeror has logged in

LilConkeror: I beat shangxiang at conkers earlier

LilConkeror: so i made this name

TomBuoy has logged in

TomBuoy: Shaddup! TomBoy was taken.

PyroNinja: Its wors than zhuges

TomBuoy: Not funny

LilConkeror: LOL :)

LilConkeror: Frell it dont work

TomBuoy: LOL

PiratWanabe has logged in

PiratWanabe: i have an i patch

Pirateatingtiger has logged in

Pirateatingtiger: I eat pirates

PiratWanabe: Frell...

PiratWanabe has logged out

Pirateatingtiger: Classic

TomBuoy: LOL

PyroNinja: no zhuge and zhou did somthin like that last time

Pirateatingtiger: oh

LilConkeror: Pop, I beat sis at conkers

Pirateatingtiger: good for u

Pirateatingtiger: now stop calling me pop or ur grounded until chatroom opens next time

LilConkeror: but pop

Pirateatingtiger: grounded, go to ur room

LilConkeror: im already in my room pop

Pirateatingtiger: wait a min

LilConkeror: pop dont disconnect the wireless

TomBuoy: gd thing im already usin ur mobile broadband

LilConkeror: So thats where it wen

LilConkeror has lost connection

TomBuoy: gd 1 daddy

Pirateatingtiger: yoink

TomBuoy: not my mobile internet

Pirateatingtiger: A, u mean ce's, B, dont call me daddy. Tell Ce it's just Dad.

TomBuoy: but

TomBuoy has lost connection

PyroNinja: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Pirateatingtiger: i no

NauqNus has logged in

NauqNus: sdrawkcab yleporp epyt nac i

Pirateatingtiger: WTF?

NauqNus: dad dont swear. I can type properly backwards but it takes forever.

Pirateatingtiger: i mean how can u get on net

NauqNus: zhou tai's net

Pirateatingtiger: clever

Pirateatingtiger: attacking band of pirates now g2g

Pirateatingtiger has logged out

NauqNus: Zhou Tai wants his net back bye

PyroNinja: bye

NauqNus has logged out

PyroNinja: hi master lu meng ur getting on comp now i can see through fire-scope

StrategistInABook has logged on

SilentExKatanaGuy has logged on

StrategistInABook: hi lu xun did u hear u scream in ur musou when i died

PyroNinja: *blush*

SilentExKatanaGuy: Hi

PyroNinja: u spoke

SilentExKatanaGuy: i can speak

BARBARIAN has logged in

BARBARIAN: ME...TYPE...WEI...YAN...SPEAK...LOL

BARBARIAN has logged out

StrategistInABook: I'm reading on Wikipedia about me attacking Sun Quan

NauqNus has logged in

NauqNus: ce doesn't know dad's put the wireless back on. Im on my laptop. *reads above comment* WHAT?! DONT MAKE ME CALL GUAN YU

NauqNus has logged out

StrategistInABook: oops. Ow, swords hurt milord!

StrategistInABook has logged out.

PyroNinja: Master Lu Meng?! Master Lu Meng?! AUUGGGHHHH!

SilentExKatanaGuy: u copied ur musou mode scene

PyroNinja: i no

SilentExKatanaGuy: lol ur voice is weird then

GodOWar has logged in

GodOWar: ping?

PyroNinja: not here

GodOWar has logged out.

NauqNus has logged in

NauqNus: is dad here? I told ce the wireless is back on

HndsmMn has logged in

LilConkeror has logged in

HndsmMn: LOL right on time

LilConkeror: howd u no

HndsmMn: I just no

Pirateatingtiger: thats it im turnin off the hole net in wu!

PyroNinja: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

PyroNinja has lost connection

HndsmMn has lost connection

NauqNus has lost connection

LilConkeror has lost connection

SilentExKatanaGuy has lost connection

PiratWanabe has logged in

Pirateatingtiger: god i lv mobile broadband

PiratWanabe: oops

PiratWanabe has logged out

HeroOfChaos has logged in

BenEvelontRuler has logged in

HeroOfChaos: I have come here to ally with wu to crush shu

BenEvelontRuler: Ive come here to ally myself with wu to crush shu, i mean wei, yo?

Pirateatingtiger has logged out

BenEvelontRuler: according to xu zhu my length as a ruler is 1 li, lol

BenEvelontRuler has logged out

HeroOfChaos: fleeing like at chang ban eh

GodOWar has logged in

GodOWar: were at changban now, idiot

HeroOfChaos: i must chase em down

HeroOfChaos has logged out

GodOWar has logged out

Pirateatingtiger has logged in

Pirateatingtiger: now that their gone, ive a message to post, wu has a curfew, everyone in bed by 9pm or else. Oh wait, none can see this, it means i can tell em off. Muhahahahaha!

Zhongda has logged in

Zhongda: when did u laugh like me

Pirateatingtiger: just now, beat it, cos i saw u kiss zhang he last night when he rescued u from shu

Zhongda: dam u

Zhongda has logged out

ZhanGay has logged in: wheres yi? I need to tell him that im ready for my date now ive finished my makeup.

Pirateatingtiger: he just left

ZhanGay has logged out

Pirateatingtiger: LOL

Pirateatingtiger: actually, no curfew, i cant be bothered

Pirateatingtiger: LOL no way would i do that!

Pirateatingtiger has logged out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumours to spread. Well if YOU, yes you want a special mention, review now, with an idea for a chapter or character name. I should update about once a week until school starts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, never had, never will.

Sorry about it being late but I had no ideas.

Review Replies:

Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: I suppose he is.

Laine Lee: Okay, more girls it is.

Characters new to the Chatroom:

PrimeMinisterFan: Jiang Wei

AstroGirl: Yue Ying

IdiotInfant: Liu Chan (who says there can't be generics?)

DrunkenDolt: Zhang Fei

StoopidEunuch: Huang Hao

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BenEvelontRuler has logged in

TomBuoy has logged in

BenEvelontRuler: What u did last nite was horrible shangxiang

TomBuoy: Your bed was nearest when i realised it was 5 seconds to 9

TomBuoy: neway its wors than zhang he and sima yi, urgh i dont wanna talk about it

BenEvelontRuler: what

TomBuoy: ask ce, da, xiao or yu, they were in the restaurant on the double date.

BenEvelontRuler: brother was on a double date

TomBuoy: no, zhou yu. After what they saw, xiao covered her eyes, ce covered his and da's eyes, and yu got the manager to kick them out of the stupid romantic restaurant

BenEvelontRuler: LOL

TomBuoy: Literally kick

ZhanGay has logged in

ZhanGay: the blood the manager made my darling yi leave on the floor was not beautiful. Now he's in hospital

TomBuoy: LOLOLOLOL

BARBARIAN has logged in

BARBARIAN: LOL...SIMA...YI...IN...HOSPITAL...WITH...GAY...WRITTEN...ALL...OVER...FACE

BARBARIAN has logged out.

ZhanGay: That is simply not beautiful! I must wash it off yi's face!

ZhanGay has logged out

PrimeMinisterFan has logged in

PrimeMinisterFan: Is the Prime Minister here?

BenEvelontRuler: No, why, Jiang Wei?

PrimeMinisterFan: I wanted to tell him I've fitted his device on Sima Yi so that when Zhang He comes in contact with him, he wakes up. I also put a mirror infront of him and Zhang He's pen remover looks like a pen

BenEvelontRuler: LOL

TomBuoy: wat

BenEvelontRuler: sima yi will think zhangay wrote that!

TomBuoy: LOL

SleepyDragon has logged in

SleepyDragon: excellent, Jiang Wei!

PrimeMinisterFan: Thank you prime minister!

PrimeMinisterFan has logged out

AstroGirl has logged in

AstroGirl: there you are liang, ive been looking for u

SleepyDragon: why

Zhongda has logged in

Zhongda: zhuge i no u tried to trik me into thinkin he did that

PrimeMinisterFan has logged in

PrimeMinisterFan: mr. Gay has launched an attack on hanzhong

SleepyDragon: gd name for zhongda

BenEvelontRuler: Hi! Chan, get here now!

IdiotInfant has logged in

IdiotInfant: all troops, charge!

BenEvelontRuler: all?

IdiotInfant: xept cai

BenEvelontRuler: cai mao?

IdiotInfant: xing cai

PrimeMinisterFan: lol at name

BenEvelontRuler: ur pay is now 0 jiang

SleepyDragon: but it is

BenEvelontRuler: same to u kong

Zhongda: king kong

SleepyDragon: grr

DrunkenDolt has logged in

DrunkenDolt: kai, i meen cai, i order u as a dad to charge

IdiotInfant: Nooooo

AstroGirl: sorry about the late replay, liang, but its bcaus my cookies r getting cold

SleepyDragon: Nooooo

SleepyDragon has logged out

PrimeMinisterFan: mmm, cookies

PrimeMinisterFan has logged out

IdiotInfant: huang hao, get me cookies

StoopidEunuch has logged in

StoopidEunuch: yes sir

StoopidEunuch has logged out

DrunkenDolt: yue's biccies go well with the wine

DrunkenDolt has logged out

AstroGirl: now to make them do chores! There are no cookies

AstroGirl has logged out

PyroNinja has logged in

StrategistInABook has logged in

PyroNinja: r u getting better lu meng?

StrategistInABook: i suppose

PyroNinja has logged out

StrategistInABook has logged out

IdiotInfant has logged out

Zhongda has logged out

BenEvelontRuler has logged out

TomBuoy has logged out


End file.
